Barcode scanning and other imaging systems, such as defect quality control systems, that use one large view to capture an entire item, such as product packaging, may use one or more cameras, typically a high-resolution line scan camera (e.g., 8192 pixels). However, these cameras are expensive because of the high-resolution optics and other high-quality camera characteristics. In the event of using multiple barcode reading cameras or cameras that capture smaller portions of the large objects, image stitching may be performed. Conventional image stitching uses image processing to match features, such as writing or other markings, on the items to align the images captured by each camera. As understood in the art, stitching images is computationally time-consuming and expensive. Moreover, such image processing may be a limiting factor for high-speed object processing, such as manufactured products being moved on high-speed conveyor belts at rates of about 1 m/s to about 2 m/s, for example.
With regard to FIG. 1, an illustration of a prior art image stitching process that includes image data 100 of a scene that includes a set of illustrative line scans 102a and 102b (collectively 102) is shown. The capture of two line scans 102 in this case is performed by an area image sensor reading out multiple lines or multiple shorter linear image sensors that may be used rather than a single image sensor capable of capturing the entire scene that is a much more expensive solution. The line scans 102a and 102b are conventionally image processed for stitching the two line scans 102 together using image processing of features within the line scans 102a and 102b. As an example, image processing may identify a common imaged feature, such as the letter “e” 104a in line scan 102a and the letter “e” 104b in line scan 102b. Other common imaged features may be utilized for the stitching process, as well. The line scans 102a and 102b may be stitched by using an image feature stitching process 106 to align the common imaged features 104a and 104b, as shown by the stitched image 108. In the stitched image 108, two grayscale levels 110a and 110b show where the two line scans 102a and 102b were stitched. In one embodiment, the two grayscale levels 110a and 110b may result from different illumination being measured and using two different cameras.